desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Teste de QI
Teste de QI Nome. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Este teste de QI é de graça, portanto, deixe seu dinheiro quando sair. Você tem uma hora para terminar, começando às de ontem. Seção de Matemática 1. Descreva o infinito com um número pertencente ao campo dos complexos,que não se enquadrada no campo dos reais nem dos fracionários. right|220px 2. Se uma pera custa 20 e três maçâs custam 45, quantas laranjas Você têm? 3. Derive a equação de Euler-Cauchy usando apenas um compasso. Discuta em detalhes o papel que essa equação teve em uma análise quantitativa matematicamente da Europa durante o século XIX e como nos ajudará no futuro da tecnologia. 4. Encontre h''' no diagrama ao lado (fora de escala) sem usar régua. Mostre as unidades de medida. 5. Usando um esquadro, calcule a porcentagem de erro do um ângulo de 90 graus do canto desta folha de papel. 6. Prove ou argumente por que 1=2. 7. Deduza a letra Y e subtraia 100, então divida o resultado pelo infinito (mostre as contas). 8. Calcule exatamente, para 342.4 digitos significativos, em segundos, o tempo gasto pelo universo para começar e terminar. 9. Explique em não mais que 48 folhas A4 por que da resposta de 0^0 não é 1. Mostre também o verdadeiro valor e como você derivou a resposta. Você deve mostrar todas as contas. 10. Prove o último teorema de Fermat. Use apenas a margem para escrever. thumb|Se isso for o que você acha que uma maçã é, você certamente está enganado. 11. Joãozinho aponta seu dedo em um apontador. Se seus braços tem 1 metro, e a velocidade do som ao atravessar o diamante é menor que a velocidade da luz, Quantos dedos Joãozinho conseguirá apontar antes de sentir dor? 12a. Se uma galinha e meia bota um ovo em uma hora e meia, quantos pães de queijo são necessários para cobrir uma casinha de cachorro? Estime a resposta e arredonde para o milésimo inteiro mais próximo. Mostre suas contas na margem deste papel. 12b. A partir da resposta da questão 12a, deduza quantas galinhas são necessárias para combinar com a casinha de cachorro para fazer uma casinha de cachorro voadora. 12c. Deduza também quantos gatinhos refugiados que não querem ser cheirados cabem na casinha de cachorro voadora. 13. Conte de trás para frente em sua cabeça a partir do infinito, e mostre seu pensamento no papel sem escrever números ou letras. 14. Calcule quantas vezes a idade de Derci Gonçalves é maior que infinito vezes a idade de Hebe Camargo elevado ao quíntuplo de pi. 15. Escreva em fonte Comic Sans número 72 todos os algarismos do pi em uma folhinha de Post-it 16. Procure ser breve em descrever o sentido da vida, seja ele qual for. Procure fatos históricos que possam comprovar sua teoria. 17. Se um anão rolando, atravessa uma rua em 10 segundos, qual a probabilidade de um trio elétrico da parada gay o atingir? 18. Se você somasse o peso de todo o tipo de vida humana elevado ao cubo, quanto daria? Faz-se necessário o uso da conta. 19. Refaça as questões 14 e 15 ( só que desta vez, num terço do papel post-it ) dez vezes. 20. Refaça a questão 19 até que seu teste de QI de maior que pi radianos. 21. aperte alt+ f4 e não saia da pagina 22. tem certeza que você voltou na questão 20? se sim, JUSTIFIQUE. 23. Faça um cálculo com 23 algarismos sendo o resultado desse cálculo "23". Use a adição/subtração/multiplicação/divisão/raiz quadrada/ \pi e outras sentenças matemáticas para fazer o cálculo. Apresente o cálculo em um bloco de notas sendo o peso do mesmo 23 Kb. 24. Você estava andando de bicicleta e 4 rodas quebraram. Quantas laranjas sobraram? 25. Se você tem um balde que contém dois galões, e outro balde que contém cinco galões, quantos baldes você tem? 26. qual o último termo de uma P.A infinita, de razão igual a ao 157 termo de uma P.G cujo primeiro termo é 190³³,o segundo 345435²³²³? 27. Resolva o problema: "Se meu pc quebrou exatamente as 12 horas, 46 minutos e 365 milesimos, por que João não levou o cachorro para passear?" Use a calculadora financeira que lhe foi instruido a trazer. 28. Some 1+2 e diminua o resultado ao triplo de pi. Qual a probabilidade de a sua mãe comprar carnes para o almoço? 29. Escreva em não mais que um caractere de um bloco de notas a resposta de o porque o anão da questao 17 atravessar a rua rolando. 30. Pense em um número e multiplique a 3, quantas uvas sobraram? 31. Usando o teorema de Briot-Ruffini, resolva esta sentença: 2+2=8 32. Tire uma foto sua de tamanho real e imprima-o, sem olhar conte quantos pixels tem na sua foto. 33. "Eu tenho um cachorro que peidou as 14 horas da tarde." De acordo com esses dados calcule a P.A do cachorro sem ter peidado. 34. De acordo com a seguinte situação hipotética responda: Se Rafael está parado de frente para um espelho exatamente a meia noite numa tempestade de verão, qual a probabilidade de um raio cair extamante a 20 km dali em cima de um gatinho que estava prestes a ser cheirado por um malandro qualquer, sendo que este raio cai 4 vezes no mesmo lugar? 35. Calcule em leguas quadradas a area ocupada pelo vazio da parte de dentro de uma cabeça de alfinete. Seção de Física 1. Uma árvore angiosperma de 5 metros de altura cai ao chão com a velocidade derivada a gravidade da Lua, com base nos fatos apresentados, qual a quinta lua de Júpiter? 2. Descubra o calor sensível em cal/g°C da quinta lua de Júpiter. Apresente a resolução. 3. Se você pular de uma altura de 30 metros, caindo sobre um maciera, quantos limões você irá derrubar? 4. Imagine a seguinte situação: Você está almoçando, está caindo uma tempestade na sua cidade e tem uma barata circulando pelo teto da sua casa. Quanto tempo demoraria para a forte chuva abalar a estrutura da sua casa, e fazer com que a a barata se desequlibrasse e caísse em seu prato de comida em um exato ângulo de 90 graus? 5. Sendo a acelaração da gravidade na Terra 9.8m/s² e sendo que a sua massa é de 70 kg. Qual o meu peso? 6. Um objeto é lançado verticalmente para cima a uma velocidade V=x, desprezando a existência do objeto, o instante em que ele atinge o solo é? 7. Usando uma melancia pendurada no seu pescoço, calcule em Joules o trabalho realizado pelo seu braço esquerdo que numa angulação de 20º está a segurar o braço de uma velinha que está preste a atravessar a rua, faça as contas 2 vezes no espaço entre essa e a outra questão. 8. Sabendo que um duende homossexual tem 24 dentes, e que um urso hiberna em saturno em 5 dias,descubra qual será a temperatura dos mafagafos da Índia . Seção de Lógica 1. Se McGyver tem apenas 2 maçãs e 3 laranjas, como ele poderá construir uma bomba caseira? 2. Faça um milagre. Serão dados pontos extras pela criatividade. 3. Escreva um concerto de piano. Orquestre-o e o performe com uma flauta e uma bateria. Você encontrará um piano debaixo do seu assento. 4. Se isto é aquilo, e esse é aquele, e hoje não é , quanto tempo Tim levará para completar este teste? 5. Se Jimmy tem 6 maçãs e Johny tem 4 maçãs, por que eles não comem elas? 6. Usando o piano, construa uma máquina do tempo para conseguir entregar este teste antes de recebê-lo.. right|120px|thumb|Jack Daniel´s era muito cara então você recebeu uma versão cópia xerocada 7. Usando sua inovação, escreva as respostas do resto do teste usando seu próprio sangue. Se não conseguir, providenciaremos um pouco para você mas você não receberá pontos por esta questão. 8. Justifique sua necessidade por sanduiches de presunto. 9. Sem testar, Quantas lambidas leva para chegar ao centro de pirulito? E onde você deve enfiá-lo quando chegar ao centro? 10. Considere o falso paradóxo: "Esta sentença é falsa". Discuta, supondo que a sentença é verdadeira. 11. Se você está em um barco e a roda cair, quantas panquecas serão necessárias para encher a casinha de cachorros voadora arquitetada no começo do teste? E se os gatinhos refugiados tentarem comê-las? 12. Explique, em base das respostas das questões acima, a afirmação de que: A Vida, O Universo E Tudo Mais= 42. 13. Se você tem um problema, e seu amigo tem dois, automaticamente quantos problemas chuck norris tem com seus parentes. Considere a=10m/s , pi = 3,14 , C = Yo² + Xo² + R² 14. Porque você quer tanto fazer esse teste? 15. Argumente sobre a existência dos ETs de vagina. 16. Se eu como 2 ovos de chocolate pequenos, você enfia 1 banana na bunda, e somo irmãos siamêses, quanto tempo falta para você engravidar? Faça os cálculos e a prova real com um lápis, em um guardanapo do McDonalds e entregue em anexo com esse teste 17.Hard(UNERD-SP) Se um aviao com 180 passageiros cair na divisa do Mato-Grosso com o Oceano Atlantico quantos australianos compraram ISOPROPILBENZENO a 1 mol/gLcm³(na 2ªGuerra Mundial, utilizado como aditivo para aumentar o índice de octanas no combustível dos aviões).invez de conhaque Presidente custando 25,14£ a garrafa se o kilo da mixirica esta inflacionada a R$1,59 o kg , o Log de x necessario para fritar um ovo(gema meia mole e meia dura) nas condiçoes adversas da CNTP do aviao em queda livre ao atingir o leste do Suriname e o tempo que você demorou para ler este teste para que o coeficiente angular seja 3πRad/2 mol/L por km/R$. *considere gravid =6.10²³mols, V.média=10L, T=5m/s³ ,preço do wisky cotado a 30 US$, do aviao o imposto do chá e se o sistema é conservativo Ec=Ep. utilize apenas o espaço da folha entre esta questao e a próxima. 17b.Desconsidere os Austrlianos e o atrito do ar, qual será a humidade reladitva do ar após o Apocalipse? o preço do conhaque inflacionará a: 17c.Desconsidere tudo menos os Australianos, quanto vale o coeficiente de eletrico em microcoulombs? 18.(UNITÍBIA-Acre)Se Joãozinho comprar um pastel de pizza, o pastel logo nao será de pizza mas, sim de queijo com oregano e tomate, logo pastel de pizza nao existe, se nao haveria pizza dentro do pastel(massa,queijo e adicionais). Com isso quantos sanduiches de Baurú você pode fazer (durante a queda) para alimentar todos os passageiros(exceto os australianos) antes que o aviao do exercicio 17 atinja o solo ?(Considere o preço do limao a 80¢ o kilo por pessoa.) Justifique a razão do exercico com a relaçao de marchas do Fiat 147 questionando o livre arbitrio. 19.O Queijo Suiço é cheio de buracos.Quanto mais Buracos,menos Queijo para se comer.E quanto mais queijo,mais buracos.Sendo assim: Quanto mais queijo,menos queijo.Diga: Quantos buracos existem(em média) em cada queijo, sendo que cada queijo Suiço pesa 666 kg. 20.Levando em conta o queijo da questão 19.,responda: Quantos Mafagafos aparecerão para babar em cima deles em cerca de dez minutos e 45 milisegundos?(faça essa questão com lapiseira.um boné vermelho enquanto faz essa questão). 21. Descubra o porque de seu pai não deixar você comer sua vizinha. 22. Pense numa lan house e responda, quantos e porque soh dá gordos fedidos babacas ali dentro. 23. Se expresse em emoções sem usar o rosto ou as mãos. 24. Tenho três pacotes de Cheetos na minha bolsa, chega meu amigo e me rouba, pois ele tinha fome, por que ele não roubou o trouxa que estava do meu lado esquerdo a 2 metros de distancia, sendo que este mesmo amigo meu veio deste mesmo lado a 10 metros de distancia? 25. Pense na sua namorada. Por que você não a comeu na noite passada quando ambos estavam sozinhos na sua casa? 26. Se você é viado você respondeu a questão anterior, por que você é viado e tem uma namorada? 27. Por que você nasceu? 28. Oito mafagafos bebados e um mendigo pularam numa piscina, por que o mendigo foi junto? 29. Relacione sua tia com um habitante qualquer do Japão. 30. Se drogas faz mal a saúde, por que tem gente que ainda usa? 31. Voltando para o avião da questão 17 e trocando os australianos por suíços, quantas Skols serão nescessárias para deixarem todos vomitando? A bolsa de valores nessa dia fechará a? 32. Se Batoré comprou 7.5 pãos-de-queijo na sorveteria Colé-colé, qual é a probabilidade de que ganhe uma bicicleta no natal? Seção Científica 1. Explique a natureza da matéria. Inclua em sua resposta o impacto causando pelo desenvolvimento da matemática na ciência. 2. Foi fornecido para você uma garrafa de whisky Jack Daniel´s e uma camisinha. Remova seu fígado e disseque-o. Depois, tome o whisky e coma seu fígado. 3. Deduza a localização do canto do universo. 4. Determine a força gravitacional entre você e este teste, usando a camisinha. Você deve mostrar o seu trabalho. 5. Explique o argumento por trás da teoria elemental fushestal. Use um acelerador de partículas (que você foi instruído a trazer) para desprovar esta teoria. 6. Use a garrafa vazia da questão 2 e um lápis para observar o experimento onde você injeta esperma em suas veias. Anote os resultados em intervalos de 30 segundos. 7. Deduza ou argumente sobre a cor dos nêutrons. E disserte sobre a importância dos resultados obtidos para sua vida. 8. A sentença "A luz é a ausência de escuridão" é incorreta. Explique o porquê. 9. Você preferiria ser um prôton ou um elétron? Por quê? 10. Prove a existência de Deus usando contra-argumentos. 11. Seduza pelo menos 4 emos usando apenas um computador, orkut e webcam. 12. Utilize os resultados obtidos no item 6 para comprovar a 3ª Lei de Kepler. 13. Um raio de luz monocromática sofre refração ao sair do ar e entrar na água. Quantos horas são necessárias para que a copulação seja concluída num acasalamento de pepinos-do-mar? 14. Quebre a Garrafa até então utilizada nas questões anteriores, faça um pequeno furo em seu olho esquerdo, a partir do resultado do tempo que sua visão esquerda leva a não funcionar mais, construa um gráfico mostrando que tudo isso não leva a lugar algum. Sim ou Não Por favor responda apenas "sim" ou "não". Falhar em fazê-lo o desqualificará do teste. 1. Sim? Justifique. 2. Quanto é 2+2? 3. Por quê? 4. O que é mais rápido, a luz ou o pensamento? 5. Você ainda sente tesão ao escutar bandas emo? 6. Por que 42 é o valor da vida? 7. Você perdeu a sua mania de passar a mão em homem? 8. Você se arrepende de quando fez a operação para trocar de sexo? 9. Você continua se drogando? 10. Você já falou que é gay? 11. Você ainda bate punheta? 12. Seu pai já sabe que é corno? 13. Diga "sim" para "nao" e "nao" para "sim" 14. Você parou de entrar na Desiclopédia? 15. Você ainda entra na Wikipédia? 16. Agora pra frente serão perguntas sobre você! 16a. Cor favorita? 16b. Seu nome(de novo pois o professor vai estar drogado ou de ressaca quando corrigir isso,então escreva com letras bem grandes)? 16d. Sobrenome? 16x+17/3,958+17,190+ 1.9856724678423464 .¹²³²³²¹³²¹³²¹³²¹³¹². Seu nome: 17. Você ainda é emo ? 18. Você vai continuar lendo isso ? 19. Seus pais já sabem que você é gay ? 20. Você continua assistindo RBD ? 21. "Eu sou um GAY inrrustido e Gosto mesmo! idaí !" Você confirma oque acabou de dizer? por que? 22. É porque você tem medo de assumir agora ? 23. Você gostou quando se deparou com um emo debaixo do lençol? 24. Você ficou triste quando apanhou de um emo no colegio? 25 - Você ainda bebe água da privada? 26. 3+6? 27. Porque? 28. Sim? 29. Não 30. Você ainda lê isso? 31. seu pai não acha que você não pensa que você pretende não ser gay? 32.Do you know why I`m writing in english? 33.Sabes por qué yo estoy hablando español? 34. O RLY? 35. Oi ? Questões de múltipla escolha Assinale apenas UMA resposta. Assinalar duas ou mais anulará a questão. 1) Um grande presidente brasileiro foi Castelo _________ ( ) Lilas ( ) Preto ( ) Amarelo ( ) Rosa choque ( ) Branco 2) Um líder chinês muito conhecido chamava-se Mao-Tse ______ ( ) Tang ( ) Teng ( ) Ting ( ) Tong ( ) Tung 3) A principal avenida de Belo Horizonte chama-se Afonso _______ ( ) Pelo ( ) Pentelho ( ) Penugem ( ) Cabelo ( ) Pena 4) O maior rio do Brasil chama-se Ama________ ( ) boates ( ) puteiros ( ) cabarés ( ) casas de massagens ( ) zonas 5) Quem descobriu a rota marítima para as Índias foi___ _______ da Gama ( ) Volta Redonda ( ) Fluminense ( ) Flamengo ( ) Botafogo ( ) Vasco 6) A América foi descoberta por Cristóvão Co _______ ( ) maminha ( ) picanha ( ) alcatra ( ) carne de Sol ( ) lombo 7) Grande Bandeirante foi Borba _______ ( ) Vaca ( ) Zebra ( ) Gato ( ) Veado ( ) Lebre 8) Quem escreveu ao Rei de Portugal sobre o descobrimento do Brasil foi Pero Vaz de ________ ( ) Anda ( ) Voa ( ) Corre ( ) Nada ( ) Caminha 9) Um famoso ministro de Portugal foi o Marques de _________ ( ) Galinheiro ( ) Puteiro ( ) Curral ( ) Pombal ( ) Chiqueiro 10) D. Pedro I popularizou-se quando ____________ ( ) eliminou a concorrência ( ) decretou a falência ( ) saturou a paciência ( ) liberou a flatulência ( ) proclamou a independência 11) Pedro Álvares Cabral _____________ ( ) inventou o fuzil ( ) engoliu o cantil ( ) tropeçou mas não caiu ( ) foi pra puta que pariu ( ) descobriu o Brasil 12) Foi no dia 13 de maio que a Princesa Isabel ____________ ( ) aumentou a tanajura ( ) botou água na fervura ( ) engoliu a dentadura ( ) segurou a coisa dura ( ) aboliu a escravatura 13) Um grande ator brasileiro é Francisco Cu_________ ( ) sujo ( ) de ferro ( ) oco ( ) largo ( ) apertado 14) O autor de Menino do Engenho foi José Lins do ________ ( ) Forévis ( ) Cu ( ) Rêgo ( ) Rabo ( ) Toba 15) O mártir da independência foi Tira ___________ ( ) gosto ( ) a mão daí ( ) que está doendo ( ) dentes ( ) e põe de novo 16) D. Pedro I às margens do Rio Ipiranga, gritou _____________ ( ) Hortênsia volte! ( ) Eu dou por esporte! ( ) Como dói, prefiro a morte! ( ) Independência ou morte! ( ) Maria, endureceu! Que sorte! 17) Quando Pedro Álvares Cabral chegou no Brasil disse "Terra________ ( ) À vista ( ) No cartão ( ) Em suaves prestações ( ) Em três vezes sem juros ( ) No crediário 18). Ao chegar no Brasil Pedro Álvares Cabral se deparou com muito Pau ________ ( ) D'Indio. ( ) Noku. ( ) Duro. ( ) Grande. ( ) Brasil. 19). O governante ditador da Alemanha durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial foi Adolf _________ ( ) Lula da Silva ( ) Mussolini ( ) Churchill ( ) Hitler ( ) Stalin 20). Thomas Edison inventou a Eletri __________ ( ) País. ( ) Continente. ( ) Favela. ( ) Cidade. ( ) Estado. 21). Quem começou o protestantismo foi Martinho L_________ ( ) utero ( ) vagina ( ) Pênis ( ) esperma ( ) cu 22). Vasco é um time ruim igual ao _________fogo . ( )Coloca ( )Tira ( )Bota ( )Apaga ( )Dropa 23). Complete: Car_________, me passram gripe suina !!! . ( )Pimentão ( )Cebola ( )Alho ( )Salça ( )Pimenta 24). Maior jogador de futebol brasileiro é o Edson Arantes__________ . ( )do Aborto ( )da Cesariana ( )do Nascimento ( )do Parto Normal ( )do Parto de Risco Seção Lingüística 250px|right|thumb|Diagrama apenas para representação da 4ª questão. 1. Descreva em detalhes. Seja objetivo e específico. 2. Qual dos seguintes é estranho ao conjunto: :*Daniela Cicarelli :*Carla Perez :*Ruth Lemos :*Dercy Gonçalves 3. Soletre INCONSTITUSSIONALISSIMAMENTE, sem olhar como foi escrito no papel. 4. '' '''Pneumoultramicroscopicossilicovulcanoconiose '' é um termo técnico para uma doença do pulmão. Explique a origem do nome, com referências a arquitetura grega. 5. Encontre o ponto exato que você morreria de tédio ao fazer este teste, usando evidências do livro da Bruna Surfistinha para ajudar a explicar sua resposta. 6. Suicide-se e entregue o teste 2 horas depois. 7. Tente encontrar um sinônimo correto para a palavra "antônimo". 8. Encontre o anagrama certo de 'anagrama'. 9. Cria uma força destrutíva usando uma caneta, uma maçã e um carro, e implemente-a em uma investida contra a Alemanha Oriental. 10. Descreva a palavra "indescritível" sem usar a palavra descrição e seus derivados ou qualquer palavra negativa. 11. Por quê? 12.qual é o núcleo do sujeito da frase "o sujeito é um sujeito"? Choradeira Obrigado por fazer o teste, tenha um bom dia =). Por favor aguarde de 6 a 70 semanas para seu resultado ser calculado. Ver também * Respostas do Teste de QI Isto não são as respostas, vá cheirar gatinhos * The Sims: O Teste de QI (expansão onde os sims provam ser ignorantes) * Dicas para chegar a outra dimensão * Link grande e inútil colocado aqui sagazmente para chamar sua atenção * O único que conseguiu fazer este teste. Em menos de dois minutos. E em todas as línguas. *As respostas mais idiotas ou criativas que se podem dar em uma prova Categoria:AAAAA Categoria:WTF?? Categoria:Artigos Traduzidos da Uncyclopedia Categoria:Ciência Categoria:Desocupados cs:IQ test en:IQ:Sample test